


It's Not Lame, Is It? (discontinued!)

by henriddas_quill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study-ish, Comedy, DISCONTINUED!, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Muggles, My First Work in This Fandom, References to Canon, Road Trips, Snacks & Snack Food, The Burrow (Harry Potter), in this house we love and appreciate Roonil Wazlib, life is a highway babey, no warnings it's just them being soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriddas_quill/pseuds/henriddas_quill
Summary: Ron and Harry have one last weekend before their first days as Aurors. After more than seven years of dumb (and brave) stunts, they try something a little different: a trip to a small muggle village. Ron’s got a road map, sunglasses, and a crumpled script for telling Harry how much he appreciates him. Let’s hope he gets to that last part.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	It's Not Lame, Is It? (discontinued!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This was my first fic :) hope you enjoy it!

"But do you _have_ to go?"

"Yes, 'Mione, we _have_ to go," says Ron, mocking her delivery, but regretting it as soon as Hermione shoots him a glare.   
"This is Harry and I's last bit of free time before we become Aurors."

The two of them stand in the living room of the Burrow, home to the Weasley family (and anyone its members were fond of). The table set with newly-finished plates stands to their right. The nearest couch holds Ron’s and Harry’s backpacks, set for a few days’ travels.

Ron squishes an armful of sweaters into his backpack and looks over at his friend.

Hermione is a young adult just like Ron.  
She’d say she dresses more like one, or at least looks more put together. It’s a fair comparison when, at the moment, she wears a sweater and jeans while Ron wears a stained shirt and boxers. 

More relevant to Ron, however, is that Hermione Granger's eyebrows are furrowed. Ron concludes that she’s _worried_. 

Her hair is bunched up (more than it usually is.) This state of Hermione's hair signals her special kind of worried -- this happened whenever the trio was to have a Risky Sort of Adventure. They've had seven years full of those. 

Ron concludes that his and Harry's escapade is a Risky Sort of Adventure.   
But he was fine with that. And quite prepared.

“Did you pack pepper spray?” asks Hermione.  
“What’s that?”  
“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”  
“I have my wand.”  
“ _Still_.”   
“Okay.”

Hermione hears the rustle of Ron tucking a tiny can into his backpack.  
“That way you’re extra safe,” muses Hermione under her breath.

He tries to work his mouth into a smile to reassure her.  
"We'll only be gone for the weekend. And, er, you can call us whenever you like."  
"I know, Ron," she says, her voice light, as she crosses her arms. She's looking at the floor.

"Are you upset that we're not taking you with us? We really wanted to, but you’ve got Ministry training, don’t you?"

"No, it's just," she says, fiddling with the cuffs of her sleeves, "the last time I wasn't around, we were camping looking for… agh, you know. You two got hurt."   
She frowns and stares at Ron.

“Oh. That.”  
Hunting for horcruxes was an adventure they least liked to remember. 

Ron touches her forearm. Her scar from their battles years ago is a bleak white color now.   
Ron had scars of his own, pale and deeply set in his arms. He takes a deep breath.

“Hey. Hey, it’s all over now.  
Harry and I are going to be Aurors in a few weeks, aren’t we? We’re gonna catch all those blokes that still serve Mr. No-nose. Promise.”

Hermione snorts at him as he continues.

“And you’re helping house-elves now, and other people, like you’ve always done. The work we’re doing is going to help fix things. We’re going to be fine, I just know it.”  
Ron finishes his speech with an upward quirk of his mouth.

Hermione smiles bright and playfully shoves his shoulder.

“Where are you boys staying again?”  
“The Lowbrow,” Ron says as he zips up his bag, finishing up his packing. “We’ll be in a muggle village. Safe enough, I gather.”  
“That’s… quite a name.”  
“Har har. I’ll text you our address in a bit. That phone-thing you gave me is going to help quite a bit.”  
“Alright.”

“Oh, one last thing, ‘Mione,” Ron says quietly.  
"Yeah?"

Ron tucks his hands into his pockets. He pauses and clears his throat before proceeding.   
“Er, I have a sort of plan.”  
“I’m assuming you need my help?” Hermione asks, her voice smug.  
“No! I wrote this script thing for, um, Harry.”

Ron fishes out a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket.

“Oh, what’s it for?”  
Ron taps his foot.  
“It’s for telling him I, uh, appreciate his friendship."

Hermione's eyebrows rise. 

"You heard me."  
"...You don't think he knows that already?"  
"I just wanted to make it clear, is all." He pouts.  
"Okay… and you're telling him during the trip?"  
Ron nods. "D'you want to see it?"  
"Of course I do."

Hermione hums in curiosity as Ron hands her the paper. She reads it over and laughs.  
“Ron, this is so sweet of you. How long did it take you?”  
“Like an hour.”  
Hermione smiles, and he frowns.  
“What?”  
“Nothing. I just don’t see you do this often.”  
“Be sappy?”  
“For lack of a better word, yes. _Sappy_.”

Ron smirks.  
“To think you’d know better words, ‘Mione. You’re a walking thesaurus.”  
“Shut it.”  
“The script. It's -- it's not lame, is it?”  
“Not at all,” she assures him. "I for one think it'll work."

And to Ron, whatever Hermione thinks is absolutely right, nine times out of ten.

She hugs him. “It’s great, Ron. Harry’ll love it.”  
Ron smiles and scratches the back of his head.  
“Thanks. This should do.”


End file.
